particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Endiraho
Endiraho officially the State of Endiraho is a component region of Zardugal. Beleco, sometimes still called Belgae, is the state capital. Endiraho is located in the northern portion of Zardugal and shares a northern border with Vanuku. Endiraho serves as an integral border outpost with Vanuku, an important economic factor in the Economy of Zardugal. Endiraho is also home to several bases of the Zardic Armed Forces including: General James Fulcher Combined Operations Base, Gatineo, General Alexander Prazeli Army Base, Sebasto and General Maxwell Cafer Air Force Base, Belgae. History Former Governor Manojlo Justinianido (FDP; May 4422 - November 4425) serves as the State Secretary of the Interior. He is responsible for the foundation of the Endiraho State Office of Emergency Management which is responsible for coordinating efforts of state, county and municipal agencies in disaster relief, terrorist or other extreme emergency situations. Government and politics Endiraho's state government is headed by an elected Governor, currently a member of the Zardic Action Party. The Endiraho State Senate is currently controlled by the Zardic Action Party holding 92 seats with the Federal Democratic Party holding 52 seats in the State Senate. The Governor of the State of Endiraho is similar to the President of the Zardic Federation but posses the unique power to veto bills and send them back to the State Senate for changes and updates. The Endiraho State government comprises the following departments, services, offices, etc.: *State Secretariat of State Affairs *State Secretariat of the Interior **Office of Emergency Management (HQ: Beleco) **Endiraho State Police *State Secretariat of Finance *State Secretariat of Justice *State Secretariat of Infrastructure and Transport *State Secretariat of Health and Social Services *State Secretariat of Education and Culture *State Secretariat of Science and Technology *State Secretariat of Food and Agriculture *State Secretariat of Environment and Tourism *State Secretariat of Trade and Industry The Endiraho State is also served by it's judicial branch, known as the Endiraho Unified Court System. The Chief Judge is the overall head of the Endiraho judicial branch and is appointed by the Governor and confirmed by the Endiraho State Senate. Administrative divisions The State of Endiraho is divided into "counties" (Augustan: Graflandoj) each county has a county legislature and then an elected county supervisor. Beneath county's are Cities (Augustan: Urbo) Towns and Villages (Augustan: Vilaĝo) which have a democratically elected mayor, supervisor, executive or whatever title is assigned to them and are assisted by local legislatures. #Sebasto #Beleco #Paralia Cezareo #Gatineo #Laraeo #Apetro #Pergaro #Kasmestiaoi #Delypeo #Nirakro #Kamyro #Messeroi #Manteiro #Pantinoi #Hermeio #Myonomeno #Lampsusso #Neapagro #Ptelatoi #Lazo Law enforcement Endiraho is policed by a state-wide police force known as the Endiraho State Police. The Superintendent of the Endiraho State Police is appointed by the Governor of Endiraho. The Endiraho State Police have barracks located throughout Endiraho and are responsible for investigations through the Bureau of Criminal Investigations. The Beleco Metropolitan Police Department (BMPD) is the largest municipal police department in Endiraho and is larger than the ESP. Economy Endiraho is the most post-industrial state of Zardugal. Belgae is the center of many Zardic financial institutions, including the Zardic Federal Reserve System, the central banking system of Zardugal and is widely considered to be one of the most powerful central banking systems within the world. Zardugal also has many international organization offices out of Belgae. Endiraho is also the site of the largest airports in Zardugal with the Beleco International Airport which is responsible for a large portion of air traffic in Zardugal. BIA also holds a large international zone which brings in massive swathes of foreign goods into Beleco. Category:Regions of Zardugal